Jeff Hardy oneshot
by Destiny Margera
Summary: A little thought on what would happen between Jeff Hardy and a daughter of The Undertaker! v1
1. Chapter 1

****

Jeff Hardy one-shot

Jeff Hardy/Selena Calloway

Selena Calloway

Daughter of Mark Calloway a.k.a. The Undertaker

27--June 29th 1980

Medium brown hair (natural (right now it is blue, red, and purple))

Dark brown eyes

5'6"

Doesn't know most of the wrestlers in the business

Didn't know her dad until she was 16 (her mom left and never told her about her father until she got remarried and didn't want her around anymore)

Jeff Hardy

Brother of Matt Hardy

30--July 31st 1977

Blonde hair to shoulders (dyes it multiple colors)

Green eyes

6'1"

Didn't know Undertaker had an older daughter

****

Jeff Hardy one-shot

POV--Selena

"Hey dad, you in here?" I yell through his dressing room door, no answer 'Where could he be? I mean…it's not like the place is that big and I already checked the gym, the break room, and basically any other place you could think of!' I get so lost in thought that I don't notice the two men right in front of me. Needless to say I rammed right into one of them, "Oh sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" I look up right into the beautiful green eyes of one of my favorite wrestlers Jeff Hardy "It's alright!" he and his brother Matt chuckle "You look a little lost, do you need some help?" Jeff tilts his head to the side slightly with an adorable look on his face "Actually, yeah…have you seen Mark or Glen?" I ask giving him a questioning look. "Why are you looking for the Undertaker and Kane? Are you a fan or something?" Matt asks in wonder, I pause for a minute "Well…sort of. I'm actually…" "Selena!" I stop mid-sentence and turn to find my dad and uncle walking in my direction "Hey Mark, Glen!" Jeff and Matt greet in unison "Hello Jeff, Matt. Thank you for keeping my daughter in place for once." dad looks down at me with an eyebrow raised as Jeff and Matt both stare at me in shock "You didn't tell them…did you?" daddy states more than questions. I rub the back of my head in embarrassment "I was getting to it…eventually!" Uncle Glen and dad shake their heads in silent laughter as Matt and Jeff are left still staring in shock "Close your mouths boys…you're starting to catch flies leaving them open like bull frogs!" I gently push Jeff's mouth closed as Matt, Uncle Glen, and dad smirk, all of them noticing what I didn't; it was the fact that Jeff was blushing very lightly while staring at me transfixed. "Where have you been?" Uncle Glen asks in his, slightly scary way "I could ask you two the same thing." I mutter in annoyance "Yes, but you can't because you're not the parent and it doesn't matter where we go!" my dad comments leaning against the wall "And I'm an adult, so why does it matter where I go?" Uncle Glen, Matt, and Jeff shake their heads laughing as my dad and I playfully banter back and forth "It matters because adult or not you're still my daughter and I can't protect you from the perverted guys around here if I don't know where you are!" I hear Matt and Jeff disagree heartily at the 'perverted guys' comment "No offence to you two…you're about the only ones I would trust around my little girl." I tilt my head "So who can I hang around?" I noticeably gulp as daddy gains a look of…well…evil! "Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Paul Levesque, Shawn Michaels, Dave Batista, Rey Mysterio, Brain Kendrick, Paul London, John Cena, your uncle, and me…that should cover it." my jaw drops in shock "That's it…oh well, those are my favorite wrestlers anyway. Any females I should steer clear of?" I ask sarcastically "Not really…unless you think you would end up fighting one of them, then steer clear of them okay." dad enters his dressing room, followed by Uncle Glen "You can follow the Hardy Boyz around for a while if you want." Uncle Glen mentions before shutting the door. I turn and look at said boys "You don't mind, do you?" I ask cutely "You can hang with us all you want!" Matt says "After all, we are two of your favorite wrestlers!" he and Jeff chorus "I did say that out loud, didn't I?" I laugh as Jeff pulls me along behind him "How about you come out with us tonight as our manager? It'd be fun!" Jeff asks, unknowingly wrapping an arm around my waist "Sure, you don't mind do ya Matt?" I question glancing at him only to see him looking at my waist, his eyes snap up "I don't mind!" I look down to see what fascinated him so much and see Jeff's arm 'Does this mean he likes me or something?' I think to myself as he opens the locker room door open for me "Thanks Jeffy!" I smile and watch as he blushes and returns my smile "No problem Selena!"

POV--Jeff

'She's so beautiful; I can't believe the Undertaker is her father. Wonder if he would mind if I asked her out…how can I be falling for her this fast?' I think to myself following Selena into my dressing room, well…mine and Matt's. "You like her, don't you." Matt mutters in my ear as he steps up behind me "What are you talking about?" I ask him, slightly annoyed that he figured it out so soon "I'm talking about the fact that you had your arm around her waist all the way here…and the fact that you can't look away from her for more than a minute!" he whispers harshly while elbowing me in the side, before I can be stubborn and deny it though Selena starts to look at my CD collection "You have the new Pearl Jam disc? Damn, every time I go to the store it's never there…can I borrow it please?" she asks turning to me dragging out the last word while pouting at me "Go ahead, take it as long as you want!" I gulp lightly without her knowing as she jumps into my arms giving me a hug, I receive an 'I-told-you-so' look from Matt 'Damn it! Why is he always right?' runs trough my head as I hold Selena to me a bit longer than necessary. "When does your match start?" Selena questions sitting down on the leather couch. "We're the main event to night so we'll be last." Matt replies grabbing his gear out of the black and red gym bag on the floor "Who are you guys against?" I glance at Selena with a raised eyebrow "You didn't come for the matches tonight, did you?" she laughs and turns a light shade of pink "Not really! Don't get me wrong, I watch you guys and everything, but I didn't pay much attention to the fights for tonight!" both of us laugh at her rambling "Calm down Lena…hey Jeff who are we fighting tonight?" Matt asks curiously "You're complaining about Lena not knowing who we're fighting and you don't know; and it's our match!" I chuckle along with Selena before I sigh in exasperation "We are fighting Rated RKO." I mutter in anger "Well," the girl I am falling for starts "this should be fun to watch…is Lita going to be there?" she has a frown on at the mention of the female that betrayed my brother "She might be…maybe you shouldn't manage us tonight." I mutter thinking about what Lita would do to my girl if she went out with us "Oh don't worry about me Jeffy, I can take care of myself. After all, Uncle Glen and dad taught me how to fight since I was 16." I stare into her eyes, by her expression I can tell she knows I am worried "Jeff please stop worrying, I know it doesn't look like I can fight but I can if the need arises." she wraps her arms around my waist and I pull her to me tightly "I don't want you to get hurt because of me!" I whisper into her ear, lucky for me Matt decided to go change otherwise I would never hear the end of my sappiness. "I won't get hurt Jeff, please just trust me." I look down into Selena's eyes and get lost in there beauty, I slowly lean down and just as our lips are about to connect Matt comes out of the bathroom and Selena quickly leaves my arms 'Fuck! Matt, you have the worst timing possible!' I glare at my brother as he gains of look of cluelessness.

POV--Selena

'I can't believe I was about to kiss Jeff, more so he was about to kiss me…what the hell was I thinking? Daddy will kill him if he finds out about that! Damn, I'm so screwed!' all this runs through my head as I follow the guys to the arena "What kind of match are you going into?" I ask as Rated RKO and Lita come to an end on their entrance "No disqualification tag team match. Why?" I smirk "Just curious is all!" both the guys look at me not believing a word I was saying "Okay, so maybe I want to know if I can help you, if need be, without getting you disqualified. You happy now?" we all smirk at each other and head out as soon as the music starts "Stay here and we'll introduce you to the crowd alright." I nod my head and standby as Jeff and Matt pump the crowd up and get them riled for the fight. As soon as they get into the ring Jeff grabs a microphone "Alright listen up," the crowd quiets down "we have a special surprise for you tonight! A friend of ours is going to play manager for this fight, please welcome my girl Selena Calloway!" I run out of the tunnel and jump around a bit to excite the crowd. As I get to the ring Jeff holds the ropes open for me "Thanks!" I smile at him and kiss his cheek sending the fans into an uproar. I take one of the microphones Lillian handed up, "Thanks for the introduction guys. I have an idea though…" the crowd roars with excitement as I send Rated RKO an evil smirk like my father "why don't we make this match an inter-gender, no disqualification tag team match…this way I can prove to Jeff here that he doesn't have to worry so much and I don't get bored on the sidelines!" I can hear JR and King having a field day with my comments as Lita gives me a bitchy look and grabs a mic out of Edge's hands "Who the fuck do you think you are?" she snarls with anger. I smile lightly "Your worst nightmare." I reply as my eyes flash red, Matt and Jeff look at me in wonder and shock as Lita and her boy toys gain a look of fear. "Are you sure about this?" Jeff asks whispering in my ear while placing an arm around my waist "Yeah, I'm sure…don't you trust me?" I turn to look in his eyes while Matt watches our backs, making sure Edge and Orton don't try to jump us from behind "It's not that I don't trust you…it's that I don't trust RKO to play fair!" Jeff leans his forehead against mine "They never play fair with anyone Jeff so it doesn't really matter. Please let me do this Jeff, I have something to prove to myself and my dad…I have to prove to YOU that I can take care of myself in and out of the ring!" I look straight into his eyes, after a moment his smiles lightly at me and nods his head "I will interfere if I think you'll get seriously hurt alright?" I return his smile "Agreed!" During this time the ref had gotten into the ring and sent two members of RKO into separate corners, those two members where Edge and Randy so that means we girls get to start this party, Matt exit's the ring. As Jeff is about to follow he quickly grabs me and pulls me to his chest "I'm sorry!" he mutters as he leans down and claims my lips with his, all the fans roar in joy and excitement as we separate. Before he released me I swear he whispered 'I love you' but I could figure that out later. I don't notice, but as mine and Lita's match starts Jeff is being interrogated by his brother.

POV--Matt

"What the hell was that?" I ask my little brother while keeping an eye on our new partners match "What was what?" Jeff replies closely watching Selena "You know what I'm talking about Jeff. Why did you kiss her, you two just met a few hours ago…you know her dad is probably going to kill you now right!" he doesn't get a chance to reply because Lita just tagged in Edge, Selena back flips to our corner and tags Jeff in. The match continues for another ten minutes, give or take, when Jeff catches Edge in a Twist of Fate; Edge goes down as Jeff gets on a turnbuckle a flips into a Swanton Bomb picking up the 3-count winning the match "That was fast!" Selena mumbles in humor, jumping the top rope and rushing into Jeff's arms 'I hope they don't get hurt!' I think to myself remembering the last time Jeff rushed into a relationship. I take back the thought when I see the love in their eyes 'Maybe this is one couple I won't have to worry about!' Selena kisses Jeff right in front of the camera and he gladly returns the favor 'Now we just have to face her father!' I chuckle at the thought of Jeff taking on the Undertaker as all three of us leave the ring and head back to our locker room "I guess I'm getting a little sister huh Jeff!" I put my little brother in a headlock, getting punched in the ribs in return


	2. Chapter 2

Since punkhead asked so nicely I will add a small part to the story until I can decide if I will continue it as a story…though I will say I already have more WWE stories in the works and may just leave this as a one shot!

"Shut up Matt!" Selena blushes then suddenly pales "Uh-oh!" she mutters stepping behind me, I look forward and see her father and uncle stalking toward us "Jeff, I would start running if I were you." I mutter under my breath. "Hardy!" Mark bellows as Selena tries to quickly push my little brother into our locker room "Did you think you would get away with kissing my daughter? Youve barely known her a few days..." Undertaker trails off looking into Selenas eyes, glancing myself I see pain and, to my surprise, it looks like she is pleading with him. "Hurt her and you die Hardy!" Undertaker and Kane walk away after giving Selena a hug and whispering something in her ear. "Well, that was interesting!" I comment as we enter the locker room, Jeff pulling his shirt off along the way "Yeah, sorry about that!" Selena bashfully mutters "They can be a bit overbearing sometimes...I guess they have a right though, they didnt know me for 16 years of my life." the next hour was spent with Selena explaining how her mother wanted nothing to do with her as soon as she turned 16 and she got a new husband, how she met her dad, and all the other pain she had been through in her short 27 years.  
At the hotel  
POV--Jeff  
"Do you guys mind if I crash in your room? I really dont feel like putting up with dad tonight!" Selena asks glancing at me and Matt from the couch "I dont mind, but youll have to stay in Jeffs room!" my brother smirks at us as he enters his room. I sigh in annoyance at his actions "Come on Lena." I lead her to the room that is suppose to be mine "You can sleep in here, Ill sleep on the couch!" Before I can leave Selena grabs my hand "You dont have to sleep on the couch...I trust you." I look into her beautiful dark brown eyes and smile "Lets go to bed then." I mutter and grab her one of my shirts and a pair of sweats to change in to. "Thanks Jeffy!" she goes into the bathroom and quickly changes clothes, we get into the bed after she comes back. I wrap an arm around her waist before I can really think about it and pull her to me, she smiles and lays her head on my bare chest draping an arm across me as well "I love you Jeff!" she whispers kissing me lightly "I love you too Selena, more than you know!" I smile as she falls asleep and just stare at her for the next hour 'How did I ever get someone like her? I havent even known her for a month and Im spilling my heart outdamn, I love her so much already. Im a complete sap now!' I think to myself before falling into slumber, my girl at my side.  
2 years later  
POV--Third Person  
Two years after that match Jeff Hardy and Selena Calloway got married and had three children; two boys and one baby girl. Hunter Hardy was the oldest and the spitting image of his father, Matthew Hardy looked like his name-sake shockingly enough, and the youngest, Destiny Hardy, was a mirror image of her mother. Each child became the best there was in wrestling, winning the Intercontinental Championship, Womens Championship, 3-way Tag Team Championship (pretend it exists okay!), Hardcore Championship, and all where inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame!


End file.
